


Drop Dead Gorgeous

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lotor gets introduced to some of the gang.Oneshot/drabble





	Drop Dead Gorgeous

When Lotor came in the ship, he paused. He didn't know all of the paladins' names yet if he was going to be honest. Though in retrospect Keith was no longer a paladin. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"We're drop dead gorgeous," Keith deadpanned, while Lance and Allura nodded. 

"I'm drop," Lance said. 

"I'm dead (I wish)," said Keith. 

("What was that??"

"Nothing!")

"And I'm gorgeous," Allura finished. 

"Together we make the ultimate trio!"

"...but uh, separate we--"

"I'm still dead," Keith said. "Lance has dropped to the floor crying. And Allura is still a beautiful goddess, of course."

Of course. 

Lotor blinked. "...do you guys need a hug?"


End file.
